1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a leak detection system for work pieces and, more particularly, to a system and method for detecting leaks in non-conductive work pieces using high voltage and working at high speed.
2. Description of the Related Art
When work pieces, such as plastic parts, are manufactured, they are tested to ensure that no holes or leaks are formed therein. In the past, pressured air was applied to the plastic parts to detect such leakage. If air were detected to leak from the plastic parts, the parts were rejected as having defects. However, this process is time consuming and inefficient, especially when the system requires a high speed detection of several hundred parts per minute.